Out Of Coffee
by xfirefly9x
Summary: Daniel, Jack, Sam. Daniel runs out of coffee.


**Out Of Coffee**

Prompt: #000 Out of coffee // #005 Anxiety  
Notes: Written for autumnxchild and fanfic50.

"Not again!" Daniel's frustrated and slightly desperate voice carried out into the hall to Jack as he walked toward the archaeologists' office. "Where the hell is it!?"

Deciding from the tone and urgency of his friends' voice that his irritation was due to running out of coffee again, Jack quirked an eyebrow and cautiously peered in through the doorway, remembering the last time it had happened.

When Daniel's coffee supply ran dry, he was not a force to be reckoned with. Not getting his daily fix not only made him moody but also unpredictable. Sam had learned that the hard way, because of a little messing around on Jack's behalf.

Unable to strike at Jack who had provoked him at a safe distance – over in Washington, in fact, by phone – Daniel had gone for whoever came across him next, that someone being Sam. That was definitely not the best day ever for any of them, Sam and Daniel in particular.

Jack had arrived back later that afternoon and Sam had deduced that he had been the cause of Daniel's attack on her, so she had pointedly ignored him for the rest of the day. It hadn't been part of his plan, but it was well worth it! Annoying Daniel was hilarious!

As risky as playing with Daniel's mind was when the coffee supply was out, his behaviour was always interesting and Jack decided to face him despite all rational thoughts of turning and running in the other direction. He stepped into the office.

Sure enough, Daniel was doing exactly what Jack had recalled from the previous time when he entered the room: he was standing forlornly by his desk, one hand over his slightly open mouth and a shocked expression on his face as if he'd just stuck a fork in the toaster.

His eyes kept darting back and forth between the various objects lying around, the coffee maker and his empty mug receiving the most attention.

Grinning slyly, Jack made his way over, coming up behind Daniel and casually slapping him on his back with one hand. Daniel jumped at the contact and let out a wild yelp that didn't sound quite human.

"Hey, Danny-boy," Jack greeted him with a smirk. "Whatcha doing?"

Daniel gaped at him for a moment before glaring and gesturing at his empty mug pointedly. "Out of coffee," he said, confirming Jack's theory regarding his mood.

Jack smirked again. "Yeah?" he asked. "Huh." He laughed inwardly as his friend scowled some more. "You didn't think to buy more when you were getting low? What about the commissary?"

Daniel sighed in exasperation and shook his head. "I didn't have time to get any! We had that mission to Chulak last week and then the one to P3X 332 and the one to…" he paused and scratched his head, shrugging. "Well, you know where! There was no time to get coffee! I thought I had an extra supply of it, too!"

He paused, red in the face, to take in a deep breath. "And the commissary is fresh out because the supplier didn't send in the order when it was due!" he added on, remembering the apologetic looks on the cooks' face when she had told him.

He began to pace the room – several steps to the back of the room and several back to where Jack was standing – over and over again. Jack watched him for a moment, raising an eyebrow when he stopped suddenly.

"Sam," Daniel stated, hitting his forehead with the back of one hand. "She'll have coffee!" Without waiting for Jack to reply, he hurried out the door and headed to Sam's lab.

Jack watching him disappear around the corner and checked to make sure he was out of sight before letting out a low chuckle. He retrieved a screwdriver from Daniel's desk and moved to the air vent.

Opening it, he reached in and pulled out a rather large bag of coffee. He had gradually been taking spoonfuls of it from the archaeologist's supply while he was out, curious to see if he would notice. Surprisingly, he hadn't.

Jack had planned on keeping the bag until it was much fuller, but another idea hit him. He screwed the air vent back in place and returned the bag of coffee to where Daniel usually kept it, smirking to himself.

Daniel was soooo going to think he was going insane!


End file.
